Fate
by klcm
Summary: She ponders theri first meeting....would have fate meant they were to be together? M/G of course!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-------------------------

It was half way through their second film that he heard her sigh.

'Hey what's up?'

'Just thinking?' He took his arm from her shoulder and looked deeply into her big brown indulgent eyes.

'Oh yeah? Care to share?'

'I was just thinking, would we have started this relationship, I mean been here if Reid had told you my right name?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well what if you had called me Garcia and not Gomez. I mean that kick started this didn't it.' She said pointing at both him and her and how they were now partially snuggled on the couch. 'If you had called me the right name you wouldn't have called me baby girl then and there.'

'I've never thought about but I do know that it was the best thing I ever did, getting a woman's name wrong.' He said smiling at her. 'If I hadn't and I had called you Garcia, you never know, fate might have meant that our relationship progressed to this level, it might have slowly occurred but I think we are meant to be.'

'Fate....Derek Morgan you believe in fate?'

He chuckled at her. 'Not only that, a beautiful woman once told me that everything happens for a reason and right here and now I believe that woman was one hundred percent correct. Fate, of course it exists, it means things are inevitable. Like us, and Hotch and Emily.'

'And JJ and Reid?' She said smiling at what Derek had just told her.

'I know it's horrible to imagine but I think it took your fate, to go through what you did with Battle and Lynch to hit me with full throttle of what you meant to me, how you make me feel.'

'So handsome, how do I make you feel?'

'Well, Penelope Garcia, you make me lose complete control of my whole being whenever I'm in the presence your being, you make me release my wall that I spent years building high, you make me see the good things in life instead of dwelling on the bad. Most importantly, you made me want to be with one woman and one woman only. You Penelope are my one, the other half of my soul, my heart and you are my everything. And because of that I will love you for eternity.'

'Derek that is the sweetest most loving thing anyone has ever told me in my entire life.' She replied with tears filling and immediately falling from her eyes.

'Well Pen, you deserve ultimate love and happiness. And you deserve support from someone or at least people who love you dearly. So, are you still thinking what if I hadn't called you Gomez on our first encounter?'

'No, a handsome man basically told me that fate would have made it inevitable for us to be together.'

He learned in a kissed a wall kiss on her cheek. 'Good girl. You do realise it has nearly been 6 years since that day?'

'Yes, I did. I still remember it like it was yesterday.'

'Well how about you sit there and tell me.' He said a wide grin on his face as their little reminiscing session began.

'Well, you see I was collecting files and going back to my office when I heard a strong male voice yell 'Gomez' taking no notice I carried on picking up paper work that needed to be done. I knew I was the only woman in the room but I didn't know all the agents so I thought the man was calling to one of them when all of a sudden I heard 'Hey baby girl', now that caught my attention and made me stop dead in my tracks. Feeling slightly confused I turned to see who had called out and to my even bigger surprise there was this tall stoic hunk of man staring at me. He apologised and I simply accepted and told him I had been called worse. The pain and anger in that mans eyes will never be unforgettable. A man that handsome and a man that didn't even know me was feeling pain for me, no one had ever done that. I smiled and helped and from there on our relationship blossomed, even though our true feelings were held back for so long and we have had out rough patches we got stronger and more dependent on one another being in our lives and now I couldn't be happier with having that tall stoic being in my life, by my side.' She smiled at him.

'Pen, baby girl, I have never heard most of that from you. It was absolutely beautiful. Thank you for accepting.'

'Hey any man that feels any compassion to me will be in my good books. I am just so glad to have met you Derek Morgan.'

'And I am just so happy that I met you, now come here.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, lying across his lap they kissed until both were completely breathless. 'You do realise my mother is going to love you.'

'Your mother?'

'Yes, the woman that helped bring me here into this world. She's wanted to meet you for a while. It's her birthday next week; she wants you to join me.'

'I couldn't do that, it's a family occasion.' She said getting anxious and jumping off his lap.

'Baby girl, what's wrong? You've been invited.'

'It's...' She felt a tear.

'It's what Pen?'

'I just haven't done the whole family celebrations for so long. No birthday's, no Christmases nothing.'

'Pen, I didn't know.'

'It's okay; I didn't want the pity invites. It's just after my parents died I lost all contact with my brothers, not that I want it but with it I lost all family traditions.'

'Baby girl, you are now a part of my family and my mother will love you I know she will.'

She swallowed hard. 'Things like that just scare me.'

'Well Gomez, it's about time to get rid of that scared feeling and be accepted into a family, my family.' He smiled and she laughed slightly at his use of name.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For getting my name wrong. It has got to be the best male move ever.' She went into his embrace and she knew she had a family again. One that would have made her parents proud.

--------------------

A/N: Bit of sappiness! 


End file.
